


Misfit

by AbsinthexMind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fear, Healing, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Sisters, Support, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Nightmares, your nightmares were filled with the blazing symbol of a kraken. As you travel with your siblings to Meereen you hope Queen Daenerys would be willing to help you in defeating Euron.





	Misfit

You lunge in your bed as the waves outside crashes against your sister’s massive ship; fingers twisting in your sheets while you draw in ragged breaths. Eyes darting about your cabin wildly for any sign of your terrible uncle. You knew though that he wouldn’t be there. You were far away from his grasp. The fact gave you little relief though, your heart still in a panic. A heavy film of sweat madde your hair stick limply to your face as you got up on unsteady feet. Legs wobbled uncontrollably and not because of the ship. A nightmare like that always rendered you of your mobility. 

Dawn was barely emerging from the blanket of night when you managed to make it up on the deck. Even with the cold night air smattering against your soaked skin you still felt unbearably hot. A feverish kind of warmth that made you feel ill. 

You padded off to one side of the ship and grasped tightly at the edge while leaning your face overboard. 

Just the thought of him made you sick. 

“They’ll start saying you’re sea sick if you keep it up.” Asha’s voice breaks over the sea. “What kind of Ironborn would you be if you were prone to seasickness.” 

Body quivering as you wretch overboard, Asha’s hand rubs your back. 

“I’m sorry (y/n). You’re away from him now.” She whispers to you. “Once we have Daenerys on our side, Euron will pay. “We’ll hang him by the neck. Not even the Drowned God will take him.” 

With the back of your hand you wipe your mouth. “A nice sentiment Asha. That is if we can even talk to the Mother of Dragons before she feeds us to her children.” Asha laughs loudly. “Don’t worry about that. She’ll talk to us. I’ve heard she’s been trying to get to Westeros for years. This is her chance. She’d be a fool not to talk to us.” You always admired your older sister. Ever since childhood, Asha had consistently been so confident with herself. Undoubtedly she would’ve made a great queen. Her shipmates admired her as a captain and would go anywhere with and for her. Although they respected you too you lacked the authority that Asha had. You never had a ship of your own. Unlike everyone else on the Iron Isles you preferred to stay on land. Considered a disgrace by many it made you a sort of misfit. Even your father had been disappointed in you. You didn’t really care. You brushed him off and dreamed of a place filled with grass and trees. You partially envied Theon for being taken to Winterfell after the failure of the Greyjoy Rebellion. You wished it had been you. The Iron Isles were a cold place that possessed no love or affection. Asha had always been the one to give you any kind of warmth. She was always there to support you as an older sibling should. Your sister taught you how to wield a sword with a patience she showed no one else. When your father had given up on hopes of you having and fulling utilizing your own ship it was Asha who enticed you on board with stories of Westeros and other far off places. It was the only reason why you even learned how to conduct a ship; with hopes of sailing away from your dreary home. Asha never really did understand why you hated Pyke, but she always supported you and whatever made you happy. 

“He’s never going to hurt you again (y/n). I’ll make sure of that. And you know I keep my promises.” She reminds you a little sternly. 

You smile meekly and finally turn away from the side of the boat to face her. “I know. And I know you’ll talk Daenerys into joining us. You do have a way with convincing people to your view.” 

Her grin is crooked. “C’mon. Lets get you back to bed. We should be reaching Meereen soon.” 

Right, you had to try and get some rest. It had been so long though since you’d had a peaceful nights sleep. Even if you were so exhausted sleep never did come easy to you. It was like trying to grasp mist and keep it your captive in your hands. 

When you closed your eyes that’s when you saw Euron the most…   
  
  
  
  


Meereen was completely different from Pyke. Worlds apart from the salt air and fog filled island that you had grown up on. Sun hot on your sensitive skin making you perspire as you and your entourage set out from the docks and to the great, towering, pyramid where Daenerys Targaryen was. Many observed you with naked suspicion. Soldiers in odd looking helmets followed slowly off to the side, watching like hawks. 

“Don’t let them intimidate you. I hear all of her soldiers have no dicks-” Asha pales slightly and quickly shoots wide eyes over to poor Theon. Hiss shoulders stiffen and his face turns down to the ground. “S-Sorry. . .” 

He had been through so much under the tyranny of Ramsay Bolton. Even though you had been through your own horror you couldn’t possibly imagine all the things that Ramsay did to him. Theon had returned with less fingers as well as other body parts that left him timid and fearful. Not that you remembered much of him from before he left for Winterfell. You had been very young. 

Word had already spread and gotten to the Queen of Meereen of the arrival of the Greyjoy fleet. The guards welcomed you with untrusting cordialness. 

You were in awe of everything. You had only ever left Pyke with Asha years ago to go to the mainland for trading. You hadn’t had much time to look around before Asha ushered you back on the ship. 

Statues of bare breasted women with wings instead of arms met you at every turn. Vicious and domineering as each one glared down at you and your siblings. 

None of them compared to the Mother of Dragons herself. Even the dimness of the room where she accepted you couldn’t dampen her beauty. Of course you had heard that she was a great beauty, you thought all of the rumors had merely been hype. You were a fool to have assumed such things. You were never certain about your sexuality, but once you saw her you knew it was anything that involved Daenerys Targaryen. 

What you weren’t expecting was the Lannister dwarf at her side. His focus was entirely on Theon. Such heat and furocity coming from someone so small. You wondered what had transpired between the two to make Tyrion Lannister glare at him with such animosity. 

You stood on the other side of Asha, trying to perpetuate the strength and pride of House Greyjoy. Iron you tried to will your body to be. Iron like Asha. Resilient and strong against your enemies. 

Against Daenerys? Well, you never had behaved much like a Greyjoy before. Why would now be any different. 

Once Tyrion started berating your brother on how he acted last they saw one another you knew it would be a rocky conversation. Would the Half Man discourage Daenerys from such an alliance just because of the ass your brother was years ago? She seemed to trust his judgement since he was standing by her right side. Her right hand man. Somehow he had become her counselor. He could ruin everything. That would mean Euron. . . 

You felt ill again. 

If Daenerys wouldn’t help you defeat Euron. . . 

Daenerys’ strong voice pipes in after Tyrion. “You’ve brought us a hundred ships from the Iron Fleet, with men to sail them. In return I suspect you want me to support you claim to the throne of the Iron Islands?” She was addressing Theon. 

“Not my claim.” Theon corrects her. His head inclines toward Asha who stood between you and Theon. “Her’s.” 

You had never seen someone with her color eyes. Such a rich, yet gentle, hue of lavender. They move from Theon then to Asha, quickly flicking toward you before going back to Theon. “What’s wrong with you?” 

He hesitates and you inwardly cringe as he is once again reminded of what had been done to him at the hands of Ramsay. “I’m. . . I’m not fit to rule.” 

“We can both agree on that at least.” Tyrion remarks. 

There’s interest on Daenerys’ face. The thought of another queen. It could potentially put her own position at risk, you realize. Dread was clawing deep at your gut. You couldn’t help but feel the searing of your wrists; the remnants of the time spent under your uncle’s control. “Has the Iron Islands ever had a queen?” 

Very briefly Asha glances at you. For anyone else it was nothing out of the ordinary. You and Asha knew though. 

Asha purses her lips before answering smoothly “No more than Westeros.” 

The Queen of Meereen smiles. That was a good sign, right? Theon thinks so as he continues calmly. “Our Uncle Euron returned after a long absence. He murdered our father. He took the Salt Throne from Asha. He took (y/n). . .” Theon pauses and uncertainly looks to you to see if it was okay. Shakingly you nod. It would come out eventually. You had to be brave like Asha. Be brave like Theon was trying to be. That was the very least you could do. “Took (y/n) as his bride. . . unwillingly. . . He would’ve murdered us all if we hadn’t left.” 

You weren’t anticipating the immense amount of sympathy that the queen held for you. Her face softened and her true feelings bled through. “I’m sorry that happened to you. It must have been horrendous. . .” 

For the first time you speak up. “I-It was. That is why we seek your help. I, seek your help. . .” 

There’s a moment of silence, kept company by the furious beating of your heart that you hoped no one else could hear. Then Daenerys subtly turns to Tyrion. “Will their ships be enough?”   
  
  
  
  
  


It would take a while for the queen to load everything onto your ships as well as the ones she had taken from the masters. Who the masters were, you didn’t entirely know and didn’t care. You were all too relieved when Daenerys accepted your alliance. So relieved that once you were alone you cried. For the first time in a long time you cried out of joy. 

Daenerys had let you and your siblings stay in her great pyramid until they were done loading the things necessary to sail to Westeros. 

You were grateful to actually take a bath. A large steaming pool at the base of the pyramid. Ancient figures and sculptures kept a look out for you as you lounged in the heated water. Never had you felt so at ease. Daenerys and her dragons would take down Euron in a heartbeat. You smile to yourself. He would pay for what he did to you. 

(e/c) eyes shift to your naked body, the smile wilting. What he had done to you. . . His own niece. God knows you had tried to forget. How could someone forget such violent acts done to them though? Asha would’ve never let anything like that happen to her. She would’ve stuck a knife in his neck the moment he laid hands on her. You were gentle though. Always gentle. And that was your downfall. Your father had been right all along. 

“For someone who has just succeeded in getting my help, you sure don’t look very happy.” 

Jolting you quickly use your arm to cover your chest. “Your Gr-” 

Oh boy. She was naked too. Gloriously naked. Her attendants helped her in and as they did she looked like some sort of mythical creature, much like her dragons. You tried not to stare. Tried to blame the steam and heat of the water for making you blush. You were still ever the gentle child that your father scolded you for being; even though you and Daenerys had to be around the same age. 

Her smile is kind as her handmaids go about unbraiding her hair and letting it flow into the water. “Forgive me for startling you.” 

“N-No forgiveness is needed, Your Grace. It is I who seeks it. I’ll leave.” You go to stand, aware that that would make you bare for her to see. 

“No, please stay. I would like the company.” says Daenerys. 

Still covering yourself with your arms you sit back down into the water. She had probably already seen the kraken shaped brand on your hip anyway. There was no hiding what Euron had done to you. It was different, her seeing it and Theon telling her what had happened. 

“I truly am sorry for what your uncle has done to you. It’s despicable. He will pay for it, that I promise you.” She tells you earnestly. Her eyes are trained on the rippling of the water. You could tell she’s lost in thought. Perhaps a memory she was thinking back on. “No woman should have to go through that. I’ll make sure he never does it to anyone else again. I know giving your sister her Salt Throne won’t erase what has been done to you. Even killing Euron what take back what he did. But. . . I hope you can learn to move on from it. That you can let yourself live a happy life despite what has happened to you. You deserve that much and more.” 

Your lost for words. All is caught in your throat. 

The sound of water moving makes you look at Daenerys as she wades toward you. Once she’s in front of you she gently cups your cheek. Try as you may, your tears spill forward. 

You would’ve flinched from such contact had it been anyone else. However your body melted into her touch.   
  
*   
  


Asha smiled gently at the scene and decided best to leave them alone. It had been quite a while since she had seen her sister so relaxed around another person. Euron had taken her sense of security. Even around Asha and Theon, (y/n) would still flinch if they accidentally touched her of if they moved in a way that looked like they were going to strike her. 

Her fingers curl into her palm tightly at the thought of what Euron had done to (y/n). Violently shaking she stalks out of the pyramid of Meereen to get ready to sail back to Westeros.


End file.
